Me cansé Quiero ser feliz
by meteorita
Summary: -- Deja de evadirme ¿quieres? Afróntame de una buena vez. – Empecé con voz débil. Tragué duro. Las cosas no siempre salían como las quería– Aprovechemos que estamos solos – Eso no había sonado muy bien.


Descargo de responsabilidad: Uso de personajes de la saga Harry Potter sin fines de lucro.

------------------------

Me cansé. Quiero ser feliz.

Él, junto con Ron y Hermione, estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá de la sala. Mi mente realmente no prestaba atención a su plática; intentaba con todas mis fuerzas rebajar el nivel de nerviosismo que mi cuerpo, con una necedad, se negaba a abandonar.

Debería de bajar antes que alguien me viera apoyándome contra la pared a un lado de las escaleras. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba en plan de cotilleo, más no era el caso. Comencé a moverme, sentía un extraño hormigueo recorriendo cada rincón de mi ser. Mis pies me parecían verdaderamente pesados al bajar los escalones. Los presentes interrumpieron la charla y sus miradas se posaron en mí.

--Hola Ginny—saludó amablemente Hermione. Les contesté con una sonrisa que creo –para mi alivió—no llegó a una horrenda mueca. —Sonará extraño viniendo de mi parte, pero hablábamos de Quidditch; Víctor me envió una carta. —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-- Sí, parece que a Vicky le está yendo muy bien últimamente—Estaba más que claro que por su cara colorada no le hacía mucha gracia que _su_ chica hablara de un "viejo amigo". Los celos nunca le dejaban en paz. Vi como Hermione le daba un leve, pero cariñoso apretón de manos, para después depositar un fugaz beso en su mejilla.

--¿Por qué no te nos unes? –me invitó mi amiga. Curiosamente a Harry en todo este lapso había encontrado muy interesante –para mi gusto—un hilillo rojo que colgaba al final de una de las mangas de su chaqueta. ¿Qué le podía hacer?

Jamás pensé que tener un amigo como él doliera tanto. Esque yo no _quería_ ser su amiga. Frases distantes, vistazos evasivos, una rutina…por mucho tiempo. ¿Sabía él que eso hacía daño? Al parecer a ninguno le importaba.

En fin, no pensaba quedarme parada a la mitad de la escalera todo el tiempo.

-- Creo que tengo hambre—empezó Ron dirigiendo su mano al estómago, haciendo más énfasis en la oración. Hermione suspiró resignada y tomando del brazo de _su_ chico se levantó junto con él y lo dirigió a la cocina – Una razón más por la cual amarte – giró a Mione del brazo y _robó_ un beso.

-- Desearía que no hicieran eso tan seguido enfrente de mí. – Como niña pequeña, Hermione le sacó la lengua.

-- Envidioso—se defendió—No tardaremos.

-- Pero en verdad tengo hambre—protestó mi hermano. Su novia rodó los ojos y ambos apresuraron el paso, desapareciendo por la puerta del comedor, después de dirigirme una significativa expresión.

-- Quizá nosotros también deberíamos comer de una vez. – Se levantó.

-- No—mi respuesta corta, y por qué no decirlo, seca, lo sorprendió.

-- Eh… de acuerdo.

Se creó un incómodo silencio.

-- Deja de evadirme ¿quieres? Afróntame de una buena vez. – Empecé con voz débil. Tragué duro. Venía semanas planeando esto, sólo que las cosas no siempre salían como las quería, tal como ahora, que no viniendo al caso la discusión mi mente había explotado por la tensión – Aprovechemos que estamos solos – Eso no había sonado muy bien.

_¡Bien Ginevra, asústalo!- _pensé

-- No creo que…

-- ¡Escúchame! – Dije más alto de lo que quería – Lo siento – continué—solo…yo sólo necesito una respuesta, una sola… ¿podrías concedérmela?

--Si puedo lo haré, Ginny. –Sus palabras estuvieron a punto de derrumbarme. Mi mente se turbó al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios. Ya no nos saludábamos. Él sabía de qué iba mi siguiente pregunta. "El niño que vivió, un héroe…el elegido" já, reí irónicamente para mis adentros, el título de cobarde no le sentaba nada mal. No le permitiría verme llorar.

-- Bien, "si puedes", contéstame esto: después de un poco más de dos años, ¿aún me…?—Mi mano viajó a mi corazón y tontamente apretujé mi ropa encima de él.

Harry no me incitó a continuar. Sabía de qué iba todo y estaba segura que le incomodaba hablar del tema, tal como a mí. Ambos apartamos la mirada.

Silencio.

Solté un largo suspiro. Me superé a mí misma, quizás una parte de mí ya lo adivinaba y me había preparado mentalmente para su implícita contestación.

-- Gracias—mis palabras fueron sinceras. Me deje, por fin, caer en el sofá que antes mis amigos habían ocupado. Él no se lo esperaba, y quise despejar un poco sus dudas. – En verdad te lo agradezco…fuiste _honesto_ conmigo, así que mereces lo mismo a cambio.

_O posiblemente no._

…¿Sabes? – lo miré a los ojos—Antes de conocerte personalmente me interesabas de sobremanera. Aquel primer día que te vi en el andén 9 ¾ me propuse saber más de ti. Cuando me enteré que eras amigo de mi hermano, sabía que tenía que llegar a tratarte. Al salvarme en tu segundo grado mi admiración creció. En tercero me preocupaba encontrar en ti un semblante triste a menudo, no me gustaba verte así y me frustraba el no saber cómo ayudarte; además fue una de las tantas veces de has salvado a alguno de mis familiares. Imagínate cuán de agradecida me sentía. –el ya no sostuvo la mirada—En cuarto, ese año, estabas tremendamente guapo, y siempre creí en tu inocencia…

--Ginny yo no…

--No interrumpas por favor – le sonreí amargamente—planee intentos homicidas contra Cho Chang en quinto—solté como si nada. Harry me volteó a ver un poco asustado—claro que estoy bromeando—a veces podía ser tan ingenuo; debió haberse convencido por mi fuerte carácter, pero por favor ¡¿matar a Chang?! Sin mencionar que no era buena comediante – Y me alegró de sobremanera que en sexto me hubieses dejado de observar como la simple hermana menor de tu mejor amigo. Un año…tan poco. – Hice una pausa, recordarlo dolía—Te entendí y acepté las nuevas condiciones en ese momento, aunque no estaba de acuerdo…hubiese dado mi vida ¿Qué importaba si moría? Te amaba y quería estar a tu lado en los peligros, pero no protesté y me arrepiento: debí hacerlo.

…Para mí no eras un héroe más, un amor platónico, un ingreso a la fama. Encontré a alguien que se superaba a sí mismo y las expectativas de los demás, no para gusto ajeno, sino para vivir en libertad de tus habilidades. Único. Te preocupabas por tus amigos al grado de dar la vida por quienes amabas, ¿cómo luchar contra algo tan puro? Te amaba, esa era mi verdad. No te veía perfecto, pero te quería con cada uno de tus defectos, que te hacían tan especial. Dejaste de ser un capricho…

…Desapareciste sin dejarme aviso—aunque de alguna manera presentía su escape—sin embargo, sabía que no estaba en manera de reclamarte algo, pero eso no evitó que me mantuvieras en desvelo preocupada. Sabía que eras fuerte, más no invencible y cuando se corrían rumores que estabas, que estaban muertos, me negaba a creerlo.

…Nuevamente nos encontramos: en al batalla final. Por mi parte hubiera escogido otro momento, pero no se dio hasta entonces. En la lucha había valentía o desesperación, llanto o ira, algunos muertos, heridos, otros escapando, unos más esquivando maleficios. No había tiempo para explicaciones y una pobre mirada tenía que bastar para que supieras cuanto te amaba y había añorado. Fue difícil verte en el papel de héroe, pudiendo caer en cualquier instante. Habías sufrido demasiado.

--Intentaba protegerte.

--Idiota—dije con cariño—Te convertiste en mi mundo. Tú estabas tan lejos de mi corazón y a la vez tan cerca. Ellos de cualquier forma se enteraron y hubo intentos de secuestros—quedó atónito, ese hecho ni a mi familia, por no preocuparla más de lo debido, decidí contar—pero lucharía, viviría por ti, nunca lo consiguieron.

…Vivía por ti, Harry, pero después de – creo son—nueve años, me cansé. Y hoy sacó mi bandera blanca en señal de derrota. Gracias nuevamente. No hay nada de sarcasmo ni reproche en lo que digo, y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te sentirás culpable…

Intuía que mi monólogo lo había aburrido, y a quién no, si hasta yo perdí el sentido de lo que decía. Posiblemente fue algo más aprendido por todas las veces que lo mencioné a mí misma. Qué patética me sentí. Soltándome libremente a su merced.

_Que se ría, que se atreva a burlarse de la tonta enamorada._

--Te equivocas—ignoré ese comentario mentalmente, pero dolió, en verdad se clavó como una espina en el corazón.

-- Me alegro entonces que me creas—sí, me alegraba. _Loca._ Me puse en pie.-- Te amaré por siempre. No es que quiera aventar a la basura tantos años de esperanza; pero prefiero que sean nueve a quince, veinte, o lo que reste de mi existencia. Después de todo, vivir en la mentira de esperar algo que no llegará es para débiles, y no me gusta ese adjetivo. Sólo quería saber si tenía que seguir esperando o no valía la pena. Deseo un poco de felicidad y tú también la mereces. Nada de ataduras. – _El agua había que dejarla correr_, porque era como un espíritu libre. No había derramado lágrima alguna y me sorprendió lo pacífica manera de mi habla. Pero lo cierto es que me quemaba por dentro. Después de dedicarle una sonrisa rota al hombre de mi vida, giré sobre mis talones para marcharme.

-- No—simple negativa me había hecho estremecer… ¿a qué se refería?—tan fácil te libras de mí ¿no es así?-- ¿qué demonios…? Necesitaba escapar de ahí cuanto antes, la burbuja de fortaleza en la que me había resguardado estaba por descomponerse en pequeños fragmentos. Tan pequeños que dudaría algún día lograrían unirse.

Aún estando yo de espaldas, él me alcanzó y abrazó por la cintura, recargando su cabeza en mi sien y susurrando palabras melancólicas.

--¿Esta es tu cruel, dulce y justificada venganza? – me preguntó al oído. Me estremecí.

-- No quiero que me tengas lástima, Potter—me giré para encararlo, sin dejar de estar aprisionada por sus fuertes brazos.

--No es cosa semejante, Weasley—tenía sus ojos rojos ¿era acaso que había dañado su ego y estaba a punto de llanto? Qué ridiculez.

--Se siente bien descargar lo que has llevado por años.

-- Y dime entonces ¿Cómo descargo mi estupidez y cobardía?

_¡Oh, cállate ya!_

-- No me burles, Harry James Potter Evans-- ¿a qué jugaba?

-- No lo hago, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Intente librarme de su abrazo. Fracasé. Él juntó su frente con la mía. Su aroma me embriagaba cada vez más.

-- Ahora soy yo quien necesita respuestas—me buscó la mirada—"después de un poco más de dos años ¿aún me amas?"—me citó. Ya se lo había contestado. ¿Acaso había gastado saliva inútilmente en todo mi aburrido discurso? Seguro se durmió y no me escuchó, vaya oradora estaba hecha—A diferencia de ti, yo sí sé interpretar un silencio—Y en una rápida y corta carrera unió sus labios a los míos. Mi memoria no había hecho justicia, era mejor a lo que recordaba. Una hermosa danza.

-- Eres un tonto—dije casi sin aliento.

--Eres hermosa

--Idiota.

--Ángel.

--Te odio-- _¡mentira!_

--Te amo.

--Eres mi infierno, Potter.

--Mi luz.

No me contuve más, tenerlo cerca era una tortura después de toda su ausencia. Si iba a sufrir, lo haría de la manera más encantadora. Mi boca fue ahora la que buscó la suya.

-- Perdóname—Dije sobre sus labios. Escondió su cabeza en mi cabello. Por la humedad que recorrió mi cuello supe que estaba llorando. Me aferré a su cuerpo consolándolo, sabiendo que era causa de su dolor.

-- Tardaste mucho —_Se supone que tú no le reclamabas nada._

-- No soy bueno con las palabras.

-- Esa es una excusa mediocre señor Potter. Se ha juntado demasiado con mi hermano.

… La tristeza, enojo y celos me cegaron—empecé—lo siento.

-- ¿Celosa usted señorita? – al menos ahora su voz tenía un deje divertido. Como respuesta le di un débil golpe en su pecho. Hizo un camino de besos desde mi mandíbula hasta el nacimiento de mi hombro.

Mi corazón latía exageradamente y él estando pegado a mi cuerpo, no dudaba—para mi vergüenza—que él lo notaba.

-- Sí—admití derrotada.

-- Te extrañé demasiado—Lo estreché con más fuerza.

--No me dejes—supliqué.

-- Ya no más.

Así quedamos disfrutando de la presencia del otro, de un no tan temible seguro futuro juntos.

Ron y Hermione en serio estaban tardando en volver. A decir verdad, dudaba que lo hiciera. Se los agradecía enormemente.

--Ser uno de los tantos pretendientes de la pelirroja más codiciada de Hogwarts tampoco fue fácil—dijo después de un rato. Eso era un consuelo pobre comparado con la lista de desquiciadas adolescentes hormonazas detrás del elegido.

-- Harry…

-- ¿Sí?

--De verdad odié a Cho Chang—sentí como su cuerpo temblaba conteniendo una carcajada.

Sentí mis pies despegar del suelo y rocé con mis dedos el cielo en un éxtasis. Los años pasados me parecieron nada.

Yo era feliz, lo amaba y por una extraña razón, el chico de cabello azabache me correspondía y en ese momento sus labios se extendieron en una hermosa sonrisa, dedicada sólo para mí. ¡Qué egoísta era! Él tenía ese efecto en mí.

------------------------

Hola. Bien, no soy nueva en este foro, posiblemente mi cuenta sí lo sea. La historia no es la mejor ni tampoco de la pareja más amada, a decir, creo que me odiarán solo por pensar en ellos, ja. Pero…qué le vamos a hacer. Sin duda te agradezco que hayas llegado hasta aquí, si quieres deja comentario :D que una de las cosas que no nos prohíben hacer en la vida es usar ese botoncito verde. Aprovecha para repudiarme, digo…darme una crítica constructiva ;D.

Besos.


End file.
